


Favorite Liar

by WoozleBucket



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Between Episodes, Dialogue Heavy, My First Work in This Fandom, Slice of Life, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: Molly's scars aren't half as pretty as he is, and neither is his past. Whatever it is.





	Favorite Liar

“Those look painful,” Nott says.

Molly follows her gaze to his chest and smiles grimly. “What, these? Barely know they’re there.”

“Oh,” Nott says. She squints at his scars, studying for whatever reason. “They’re old.”

“First one came from a stick,” Molly says. His grin shifts into something more nostalgic. Oh, what a novelty. “My little sister, she wanted to be a knight, so you know what she did? She tried to slay the evil dragon. She only managed to hit me once before I started hitting back.”

“She sounds nice,” Nott comments, turning back to the fire.

“She sure does,” he mutters, barely above a breath.

-

“I could try healing them,” Jester says yet again. 

“Best not to try,” Molly says, not looking up from his sword. Cleaning is an awful bore. “The witch might come after you.”

He can feel her perk up. 

“Oh, yes,” he continues. “These are very important to her research.”

“A witch,” she muses. “Molly, can I meet her?”

“Absolutely not,” he immediately says. “You don’t want to end up like me, do you?”

A palpable pause, then a decisive, “Fuck no.”

“Though so,” he hums. “Hand me another rag, would you, darling?”

-

“You do not have to cut yourself,” Caleb says, interrupting the quiet that Molly is still trying to get used to. “To do magic, I mean.”

Molly shrugs. “Can’t read.”

He smirks slightly as Caleb almost drops his book with a shocked “What?”

“It’s true,” Molly sighs. “Circus life isn’t kind to the uneducated.”

He can read. He can read just fine. He can easily say that he can read. But he won’t, if only for the simply adorable expression on Caleb’s face. 

“This, uh,” Caleb says, hesitating for a moment before nodding and sliding over next to him on the floor. “This must be fixed! Immediately!”

Molly squints at the cover of Caleb’s book, a bright red and gold. “I don’t know…”

“Consider it repayment,” Caleb quickly says, turning to the first page. “I have no idea what I am doing, but let’s try, shall we?”

Too appropriate.

-

Beau holds up one of his swords in the sunlight and squints at it. 

“Definitely worse,” she decides. 

Molly huffs and crosses his arms. “At least it isn’t a stick.”

“At least I don’t need to waste my own blood to fuck up,” she returns. “Here, catch.”

She tries to throw it over his head, but it clatters to the ground inches away from her. 

“You were saying?” he smirks, bending over and swiftly picking it back up and sheathing it before she ruins it again.

“I didn’t have to lose blood to fuck up,” she says. “Wait.”

He snorts, hates that he snorts, and adjusts his shirt so that it doesn’t brush up against any of his new scars any more than it already has been.

-

“Take off your shirt,” Fjord says. 

Molly grins and flutters his eyelashes. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I would,” Fjord answers. “Jester’ll be by in a minute.”

Molly knows that she’ll be out of spells by then. She usually is. 

“I’ll be fine,” he says, brushing Fjord’s hands away easily. “‘Tis just a flesh wound.”

Fjord seems to measure his words before speaking next. “You get a lot of those, I imagine.”

“I’m used to it,” Molly says. “Been doing this since age thirteen. Started with a shave gone wrong and it went all downhill from there.”

Jester is suddenly standing over him with an apologetic expression. He sighs and tries not to wince.

-

“Don’t be dumb,” Yasha says.

Molly rolls his eyes. “When am I ever?”

“Do you want the truth?”

He sighs and glances at the others getting ready. Nott and Jester in the front chatting, a flask in Nott’s hand. Beau flexing, ew. Caleb reaching for Frumpkin and tensing when nothing is there. Fjord trying to get them under control. 

“Do I ever?” he asks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for these characters, so they may be a bit off, and I apologize. 
> 
> This was originally from my Tumblr: woozlebucket


End file.
